


honestly, to tell you the truth

by platonics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: Kokichi Ouma and Kaito Momota were never meant to have a happy ending, but sometimes a tragedy can be just as satisfying.





	honestly, to tell you the truth

**Author's Note:**

> alternative title: writing ouma is hard
> 
> another amino request! not sure i'm happy with how this turned out but uhhh here it is. definitely out of my writing comfort zone character-wise, but i'd like to eventually get confident with all the v3 characters so it's one more step in the right direction.

_Kokichi ran over and over the fragmented memories dancing through his mind. Every breath burned in his lungs. He’d always fancied himself the star of a tragic tale, but maybe that was just one last lie to tell himself._

* * *

“I’d do anything to be on Danganronpa.” Kokichi’s voice wavered, but he stood firm, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. 

“Sure, okay. Good luck with that, if you’re okay with being the first victim.” Kaito laughed after he said it, a lazy, self-satisfied smirk on his face. He leaned back, putting his feet up on the table. Kokichi glared at the scuffed toe of his shoe, unable to bring himself to make eye contact.

“I won’t be a victim. I’ll be a hero. A survivor. _Everyone_ will love me.”

Kaito still looked thoroughly skeptical, but he moved over a little, making just enough room for Kokichi to sit on the bench beside him. The faint sounds of other students laughing and talking filtered over to the isolated patio where he was holding court today, and Kokichi wondered what it would be like to be that effortlessly happy.

Slowly, Kokichi moved closer, taking a seat and biting at a hangnail on his thumb, glancing over at Kaito nervously.

“Tell ya what, kid. I’m a good sport. I’ll help you out with your audition video. How’s that sound?”

* * *

“You really think you’ll win it all? A killer hasn’t won in ages. It almost never happens.” Danganronpa reruns played faintly in the background, season 47, maybe. Kokichi curled up tighter, leg accidentally bumping against Kaito’s. Kaito shoved him away at first, but then seemed to rethink it, tugging Kokichi closer again.

He wasn’t sure how to feel about this push and pull, both physical and emotional, but he couldn’t deny his own attraction to powerful people. Kaito had power in spades, radiating an almost intoxicating confidence wherever he went. It was a little scary, actually, seeing him manhandle people in the halls, get in fights behind the school building, but when it came to Danganronpa, that was ideal. Kokichi couldn’t ask for anyone better to help him polish up his application. Plus, it never hurt to be on the good side of one of the most dangerous people in his school. The past few weeks had been...remarkably more peaceful than usual for him.

“Of course. Doesn’t matter what kind of personality they try to give me, I’ll kill them all, no problem.” He wrapped a muscled arm around Kokichi’s shoulders, and Kokichi gradually relaxed into it, leaning against his side.

“Even me?”

“You’re not gonna get in, Ouma,” Kaito muttered quietly. 

“That’s what you think. Hypothetically, then, even me?”

“Yeah, even you.” Kaito shrugged, and Kokichi edged closer still, sliding into his lap. “I wouldn’t think twice about it. Not like we’d remember each other.”

* * *

Kaito’s grip was tight on his wrist, almost enough to bruise. Kokichi grimaced, using his free hand to pull him closer. 

“I know you love me, Momota-chan,” he cooed, smiling angelically and trying to muster up all the self-confidence he didn’t have. “Even when you’re talking to girls, you’re still looking at me. You can’t get me out of your head.”

“Damn it,” Kaito growled. When they finally kissed, even the tang of blood from where Kaito’s teeth scratched his lip tasted like victory.

* * *

When the letters from Team Danganronpa arrived in the mail, they swapped. Sitting back to back on Kaito’s living room floor, the two of them opened each others letters, shocked gasps overlapping one another. Funny, how no matter what they said, neither one of them had really thought they’d be accepted.

* * *

“This doesn’t change anything,” Kaito said, hours later. Kokichi was wrapped up safe and secure in his arms, listening intently so he could pull away if there was any sign of Kaito’s grandparents coming home. 

“Of course not, Momota-chan,” he hummed. Faking happiness had gotten easier lately. “Why would it? I love Danganronpa wayyyyy more than I love you. Aw, but don’t be sad. I’ll make your death super tragic. Everyone watching is gonna cry. Pinky promise.”

Kokichi reached for Kaito’s hand, linking their pinkies together. Kaito rolled his eyes at the gesture, but he was smiling anyway.

“Not if I kill you first.” The grin didn’t falter for even a moment.

* * *

_“I guess we both kept our promises in the end, huh, Momota-chan?” Kokichi mumbled under his breath, the words catching in his throat. Maybe it wasn’t the perfect story, but it was his. End scene, curtains closed. Kokichi thought about Kaito’s hand squeezing his, Kaito’s lips tasting of the cheap grape soda they always bought at the corner store, and closed his eyes._


End file.
